bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tobiume (Zanpakutō spirit)
}} This article is about the manifested spirit of Momo Hinamori's Zanpakutō. For her Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Tobiume. is the manifested spirit of Momo Hinamori's Zanpakutō. Appearance Tobiume's manifested spirit takes the form of a young, petite girl with brown eyes and long brown hair, which is tied with cylindrical clips into two long bangs at the front and has a third clip, composed of three yellow-pink circles and a yellow tree-like attachment, above the left bang. She wears a white kimono with a pink hem, which is tied to her waist with a long piece of yellow fabric, above a long, light purple skirt. She has a long pink ribbon with a large bell attached to either end loosely wrapped around her upper body, and wears brown sandals over white socks.Bleach anime; Episode 230 Personality While under the influence of Muramasa's brainwashing, Tobiume dislikes those who take joy in killing others. In combat, she is somewhat sarcastic toward her opponents, telling several unseated Shinigami to start running and apologizing while attacking them. She believes men like women who are pure and innocent.Bleach anime; Episode 237 She can be somewhat childish; when Haineko grabbed her breast, Tobiume responded by biting her hand. Additionally, she refers to fighting as a "game", and likes it when her opponents run because it makes it more fun for her.Bleach anime; Episode 238 She is very manipulative, playing on Momo Hinamori's trusting nature to lure her into a false sense of security during their fight. Tobiume claims reality is harsh and painful, and relishes Momo experiencing physical pain because of how different it is from Momo's "naive world".Bleach anime; Episode 239 However, she cannot endure boredom, and becomes indifferent and physically exhausted by it.Bleach anime; Episode 246 She is very loyal to Muramasa, willingly taking on Yoruichi Shihōin and holding back during their fight despite knowing the vast difference in power between them.Bleach anime; Episode 247 Tobiume has a somewhat tumultuous relationship with Haineko. They often argue with each other over their individual definitions of beauty and their attractiveness to men, and often resort to physical violence. Additionally, they both vie for Hyōrinmaru's attention on a regular basis. However, Haineko and Tobiume frequently fight as a pair against their enemy, though they continue to banter and trade insults with each other. Additionally, they often blame each other when something goes wrong during a battle.Bleach anime; Episode 243 Tobiume is very cruel toward Momo. Despite having consoled her over Sōsuke Aizen's betrayal prior to being brainwashed, Tobiume claims she was glad to get away from Momo, and refuses to return to her because she considers Momo too weak to stay with. She is very critical of Momo's personality, ridiculing her for letting others take advantage of her and for believing everything will work itself out if she does not get involved. Though she temporarily pretends to want to help Momo put the past behind herself, Tobiume claims she wants only to put Momo to sleep forever, and ridicules the idea that Momo has friends whom she can trust. However, Tobiume fervently defends Momo when Haineko insults her.Bleach anime; Episode 240 omake After being freed from Muramasa's brainwashing, Tobiume is very apologetic toward the Shinigami for having caused so much trouble while brainwashed; Haineko notes Tobiume has undergone a drastic change in personality. However, she is still somewhat mischievous, teasing Haineko about her age catching up to her when Haineko is left exhausted after exerting her Reiatsu.Bleach anime; Episode 254 She is on much better terms with Momo, happily conversing with her during dinner and defending her from Rangiku's accusations. In battle, she dislikes her comrades talking to each other instead of focusing on their enemy.Bleach anime; Episode 265 Plot Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Tobiume waits for Muramasa's return alongside the other Zanpakutō spirits in their cave, where she and Suzumebachi greet Muramasa as he returns with Hyōrinmaru. Later, Tobiume, Sode no Shirayuki, and Hōzukimaru attacking the Seireitei, with Tobiume hurling fireballs at several unseated Shinigami. Afterward, Tobiume and the other Zanpakutō spirits appear before the Shinigami who have gathered on Sōkyoku Hill. She later returns to throwing fireballs at the Shinigami.Bleach anime; Episode 231 Later, Tobiume and Haineko watch as Kazeshini and Gegetsuburi nearly get into an argument. The two begin to tease each other, and eventually begin fighting each other before stopping when Hyōrinmaru appears. As they attempt to use Hyōrinmaru against each other, Muramasa returns and reveals he would like to have Ichigo Kurosaki captured, prompting Tobiume to note this could be fun. Later, she and Haineko walk through the forest at night and argue with each other over physical appearances. During one of these arguments, they are interrupted by Senbonzakura, who asks them where Muramasa is before disappearing. Upon spotting Ichigo, Tobiume and Haineko decide to battle him for Muramasa, but are interrupted by Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto, who challenge them. When Momo asks her to come back, Tobiume refuses and taunts her over Sōsuke Aizen's betrayal, goading Momo into a fight. However, Tobiume is eventually sent crashing into Haineko, prompting both of them to declare they hate each other. As the fight continues, Tobiume explains how Momo lives in a naive world which is very different from reality while overpowering her with her fireballs. Eventually, Momo and Rangiku subdue Tobiume and Haineko with Kidō, and soon have several unseated Shinigami transport them back to the Seireitei.Bleach anime; Episode 240 However, due to unexpected assistance from Byakuya Kuchiki, who seemingly betrays the Gotei 13, both Tobiume and Haineko are freed as they are being taken away. Later, Tobiume observes Byakuya's fight with Sode no Shirayuki in the cave.Bleach anime; Episode 241 Afterward, Tobiume and Haineko attack Isane Kotetsu and Tetsuzaemon Iba when the Zanpakutō spirits begin a full-scale attack on the Shinigami, where she stops Isane and Iba when they try to escape while she and Haineko are arguing. Later, she stands over Isane and taunts her after her legs have been paralyzed by Ashisogi Jizō's poison. When Isane tries to attack her, she dodges and begins to retaliate, but is intercepted by Momo, who prepares to take her on. However, Ashisogi Jizō sprays poison at the Shinigami, which interrupts the fight and prompts Tobiume to leave with Haineko. Later, when the Shinigami find the Zanpakutō spirits' hideout, she and Haineko intercept Ichigo and Yoruichi Shihōin. However, Yoruichi proves to be too fast and powerful for them and easily holds them off, allowing Ichigo to move on. Yoruichi stays behind to battle Tobiume and Haineko, who are fighting her in order to delay and separate her from Ichigo. When Yoruichi tries to leave the battle, Tobiume causes the roof of the tunnel to collapse, preventing her from escaping. However, Yoruichi uses Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen to restrain Tobiume and Haineko before leaving. Eventually, Tobiume and Haineko escape their restraints and attack Yoruichi again, this time promising to not hold back against her.Bleach anime; Episode 248 After fighting and overpowering Tobiume and Haineko for a short period of time, Yoruichi decides to inform them of Muramasa's true intentions.Bleach anime; Episode 249 After being freed from Muramasa's brainwashing by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Tobiume and Momo arrive alongside the other Shinigami and Zanpakutō spirits in Karakura Town to defend it from the Gillians produced by the unstable Muramasa.Bleach anime; Episode 253 Though Tobiume and Haineko take down several Gillians together, it eventually becomes clear the number of Gillians will not decrease while the enormous Garganta which Muramasa produced is still open. Upon realizing this, Haineko and others pool their Reiatsu in order to close the Garganta. Afterwards, Haineko complains about being exhausted, leading to Tobiume teasing her about being older than she is willing to admit. Upon Muramasa's defeat at the hands of Ichigo, Tobiume states the Zanpakutō spirits should go home and returns to Momo's sword.Bleach anime; Episode 255 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Tobiume and Momo spend much more time together after the events of the Zanpakutō Rebellion. During this time, Tobiume explains how it felt to succumb to her darkest emotions.Bleach anime; Episode 257 Later, Tobiume and Suzumebachi spot Haineko passing by and greet her, but she simply ignores them. When Haineko later passes by them again, she happily slaps Tobiume's forehead, leaving a large and painful red lump, and leaves as Tobiume and Suzumebachi wonder why she is acting this way.Bleach anime; Episode 262 Tobiume and the other high-ranking Zanpakutō spirits and Shinigami are briefly appear among the ruins of Shinigami Research and Development Institute after it is completely destroyed by Saru and Hebi.Bleach anime; Episode 263 As the threat of the Tōjū begins to wane, Tobiume, Momo, Rangiku, Haineko, Nanao Ise, and the masked girl have dinner at a bar, during which Tobiume expresses happiness at eating with others. The following day, Tobiume and the other Zanpakutō spirits confront the final Tōjū, Kirikaze, with Tobiume explaining to Haineko how Kirikaze became so large. When Tobiume attempts a direct attack, Kirikaze forces her to dodge by counterattacking, and later sends her and several other Zanpakutō spirits flying away with a powerful gust of wind. Eventually, several Shinigami arrive to help, and Tobiume voluntarily returns to Momo's sword, allowing the latter to hit Kirikaze with a powerful fireball. When Renji finally defeats Kirikaze with Hikotsu Taihō, Tobiume permanently returns to her sword as the power enabling the Zanpakutō spirit to temporarily maintain their materialized form is finally depleted. Equipment Bells: Tobiume can fire large fireballs from the bells on the ribbon wrapped around her body. These fireballs are accompanied by a sound similar to the cry of a seagull. They are powerful enough to create large explosions upon impact,, send a lieutenant-level combatant flying away with considerable force, and destroy the roof of a cave. Tobiume can fire them in rapid succession. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: As the Zanpakutō spirit of a lieutenant-level Shinigami, Tobiume possesses a considerable amount of Reiryoku, allowing her to fight evenly against Momo Hinamori. She managed to hold her own against Yoruichi Shihōin, though both of them were holding back at the time. She effortlessly took down several Gillians during the defense of the Human World. Her Reiatsu is red. Enhanced Strength: Tobiume possesses a considerable amount of physical strength. She can throw her bells with enough force to create a small crater in a building upon impact. Enhanced Speed: Tobiume is a considerably fast combatant. She effortlessly kept up with Momo, a Shunpo expert, during their battle. She caught Yoruichi off-guard with a surprise attack, and managed to keep up with Yoruichi while the latter was holding back. Zanpakutō *'Shikai': Tobiume manifests Tobiume with the command . It takes the form of a straight-edged blade with two prongs along its length. :Shikai Special Ability: Tobiume can fire large fireballs from Tobiume by swinging it at her opponent. These fireballs are powerful enough to blast clean through a Gillian's head. Appearances in Other Media Quotes *(To several unseated Shinigami) "Good evening. If I were you, I'd start running." *(To Haineko) "Men like their women as pure and innocent as I am!" *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Keep on running, you fool! It makes this even more fun!" *(To Momo Hinamori) "I'm stronger on my own. I cannot continue to stay with someone as weak as you are." *(To Momo Hinamori) "You need me to help you. I want to put you to sleep forever, you poor little thing." *(To Momo Hinamori) "Does it hurt? Well, what you're feeling now is the pain of reality. It's nothing like the naive world you live in! Reality is harsh and painful!" *(To Haineko after she insults Momo Hinamori) "She isn't a hag! If you insult a wonderful lady like her again, I'll never forgive you!" *(To Senbonzakura and Hōzukimaru) "Less talk, more action!" Battles & Events Zanpakutō Rebellion Events Battles Tōjū Campaign Battles References Navigation es:Tobiume (espíritu) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Original Characters